


Sexy Shenanigans

by Wilson_WadeWilson



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Poor Scott, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wade is a little shit, impromptu blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson_WadeWilson/pseuds/Wilson_WadeWilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade feels ignored by his workaholic boyfriend. So, he decides to take matters into his own mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Shenanigans

"Wade, you know I hate saying 'no' to you,"

"You _love_ saying 'no' to _everyone_."

"But I'm honestly too busy right now."

"You're _always_ busy though.”

Nate just sighs and continues reading over the form on his desk, one of the many stacked on either side of him. Wade had been in the office for about five minutes before 'diagnosing' -his words, not Nate's- himself as bored, and requesting Nate's assistance with a cure, and Nate had helpfully began listing off suggestions. All occurring somewhere outside his office.

When he'd told Wade to go count every person on Providence Island wearing a red shirt, Wade had draped himself languidly over his shoulder and started his complaining.

"I am not _always_ busy." Nate scowls, the words sounding like a lie even to himself. And he feels bad about -he really does- but the responsibilities he’s taken on have to take precedence over his personal life. "We went on a date just a few days ago."

"Nate, that was two _weeks_ ago." Wade whines, pressing his face into Nate's shoulder and slowly rubbing his hands down his chest. "All I'm asking is an hour. Two tops. With just you and me, no distractions. Please?"

"No, Wade." Nate says firmly, taking his boyfriend's wrists and pulling them away from his chest. "I have to get these done. I'm sorry."

"Okay, _one_ hour. With minor distractions."

Nate's silence acts as his reply, and Wade groans loudly, pulling away and heading around the desk to slump into the chair across from him. "Since when does a person have to make an appointment to spend time with their boyfriend?" He mutters heatlessly, crossing his arms and propping his feet up onto the desk, catching a few papers under them.

"Wade..." Nate growls, pulling the papers out from under his boots. "Either sit quietly, or leave."

Wade raises his palms in surrender, then zips his lips, and tosses the key. Nate sighs, and settles himself in for the expected .2 seconds of silence.

The one-second mark comes and goes, and Nate arches an eyebrow, but makes no move to break the silence. It’s only when five seconds go by without a sound that Nate looks up, truly worried. His eyes widen in mild surprise at the empty chair, and he blinks, easily shrugging off Wade’s sudden disappearance and returning his attention to his precious paperwork.

He starts slightly when a hand suddenly slides along his thigh, only to relax a second later when he hears Wade’s husky chuckle from under his desk. Nate sighs.

“Wade, what are you-”

His voice cuts off in surprise as Wade’s gloved finger slowly drags down the center of his crotch, and he tenses immediately.

“Wade… “ He warns lowly, forcing himself to ignore the unmistakable rush of heat the touch sends down to his groin and instead focus on his work. Wade shushes him slowly, continuing to softly rub the fastenings of Nate’s pants.

“Let’s see how good your focus is.” Wade drawls challengingly, his tone laced with humor, as he leans forward to settle himself snugly between Nate’s parted knees. He keeps his movements slow and gradual, afraid that any sudden action would catch Nate’s attention too much. His palm presses firmly over the natural bulge in the messiah’s pants, and he lets out a quiet, breathy moan.

“God, I’ll never get used to how ridiculously big you are…”

Nate’s face keeps still -doesn’t even _twitch_ \- but his cock does, right up against Wade’s hand. Exhaling a breathy chuckle, Wade slides his hand up to the clasps of Nate’s pants, and makes quick work of undoing them. The telepath doesn’t do anything to make Wade’s work of freeing his cock any easier - but he also doesn’t make it any _harder_ , so Wade takes that as a grudging green light, and leans forward to lightly lap at Nate’s freed cockhead, slowly coaxing it to full erection.

Nate doesn’t make any move to stop him as his prick hardens- just sits there like a good little soldier. Wade leans away and arches an eyebrow.

_Fine. Challenge accepted._

Leaning in again, he wraps his lips around the first inch or so of Nate’s cock, and slowly teases it back and forth with his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head. Nate doesn’t move- doesn’t even _breathe_ differently. But within a minute, Wade tastes something bitter on his tongue, and realizes with a low moan that Nate’s leaking precome. Pulling away just enough to smirk victoriously, he steadies Nate’s length with one gloved hand, while licking up the underside like an obscene popsicle.

Nate’s refusing to make any sound, so Wade decides to pick up the slack, letting out breathy groans and quiet moans as he takes Nate’s length into his mouth and quickly sucks him to the hilt, his nose burying into the tight curls surrounding the base. The cock twitches in his mouth, and he starts bobbing his head back and forth determinedly, putting everything he has into the suckjob. He makes sure to pull away whenever it gets _too_ hard, and he can feel the veins against his tongue. He’s having fun, and it’s entertaining, so whenever he recognizes those tell-tale signs of Nate’s oncoming release, he backs off to prolong it, soothingly rubbing his thumb in a circle across the slit.

It’s when Nate’s cock is buried deep into Wade’s throat that Nate finally moves. He glances at the clock and stiffens, his eyes widening.

He manages to get out an urgent “ _Wade_ ”, before a knock sounds on the door and it swings open, Scott Summers, in all his stick-up-the-butt glory, walking in.

Wade freezes, his swollen lips wrapped around Nate’s cockhead.

“We do have a meeting right now.” Scott reminds as he sinks into the chair Wade had abandoned minutes before, raising an eyebrow at Nate’s deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. “To go over the mutant population you have on Providence?”

“Yes, I remember.” Nate responds stiffly, swallowing to regain his composure and keep his voice level. “But something just came up, and I’m afraid right now isn’t the best time.” Scott frowns, crossing his arms cooly and leaning back in his chair.

“Right now is the _only_ time I have.”

Wade’s smirk turns mischievous, and he bobs his head again along Nate’s length, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking firmly. A choked, uncomfortable sound slips from Nate’s throat.

“Nathan?” Scott asks, his voice edging on concern. “Is everything alright?”

Wade suddenly pulls away, and shoves past Nate’s knees to pop out from under the desk, spit and precome dribbling down his unmasked chin.

“Everything’s fine, Scotty-boy.” Wade quips cheerfully, licking off the bitter liquid from his reddened lips. “Mercenary’s caught his tongue.”

Nate facepalms so hard it’ll probably leave a red mark, and Scott gapes, his jaw dropped comically.

“Am I interrupting something?” Wade asks innocently, glancing from Scott to Nate then back again. Scott rises from his chair quickly, his face flushing a tomato red.

“Maybe right now _isn’t_ the best time.” He chokes, whirling around to nearly sprint to the door and wrench it open, making the fastest exit Wade’s ever seen.

Nate slowly rises from his seat, his palms laid flat on the desk.   
“Wade…” He growls lowly, his voice firm and dangerous. Wade ‘eep!’s like a tough, manly man, and takes a step back, palms raising innocently. But Nate catches his wrist and pulls him close, towering over the assassin and glaring down at him. “Do I need to teach you a lesson?”

Wade immediately relaxes, and smirks, drawing himself close and looking up to challengingly meet Nate’s gaze.

“You could _try_.”

 

* * *

 

Scott closes the door firmly behind him, his eyes wide and horror-stricken. A rough chuckle sounds to his left, and Logan uncrosses his arms and pushes away from the wall he’d been leaning on.

“How’d the meetin’ go?” He asks teasingly, his teeth bared in a wolfy grin.

“You _knew_ -”

Logan cuts him off with a snort, rolling his eyes.

“Bub, _everyone_ knows. You don’t go snooping in Cable’s office after Deadpool’s been there.”

 

 


End file.
